the_ancient_onesfandomcom-20200214-history
Papyrus
''"I WILL BE THE ONE! I MUST BE THE ONE! I WILL CAPTURE A HUMAN!" '' Summary Note: This profile contains spoilers for the game Undertale. Please do not continue if you have yet to play the game and do not want to be spoiled. Papyrus is one of the two skeleton brothers as well as a major character in the game's story. He is encountered almost immediately after Frisk meets Sans in Snowdin Forest. Frisk hides behind a conveniently shaped lamp while Papyrus chastises his brother for not recalibrating his puzzles. Papyrus reveals that he wishes to capture a human so that he can fulfill his dream of not only becoming a member of the royal guard, but also having friends. Before Frisk leaves, Sans asks the child if they would be kind enough to show themself to his brother, as he's been feeling down recently and seeing a real human might brighten up his day. Sans promises that his brother isn't dangerous, even if he tries to be, and that he'll "keep an eyesocket out" for Frisk to ensure nothing bad happens to them. Throughout Snowdin Forest, Frisk will have numerous encounters with Papyrus and must solve his "ingenious" puzzles in order to continue. Fortunately for Frisk, only one puzzle is even remotely challenging, and Papyrus created it, on accident. Frisk will also find a plate of spaghetti left by Papyrus in an attempt to stop them from progressing. The spaghetti is frozen solid due to being left out in the freezing cold. There is also a microwave with every setting labelled "spaghetti". The microwave is unplugged. Things like these make it evident that Papyrus is not the greatest thinker. Nonetheless, as Frisk progresses through the puzzles and pasta, they gradually begin to build a small friendship with Papyrus, even causing him to not use his only potentially dangerous "puzzle". Once Frisk exits the forest and comes to the end of Snowdin Town, they will find Papyrus there waiting for them. While he initially almost offers Frisk friendship, he realizes that he cannot, as he must make his dreams of being in the royal guard a reality, and thus the battle begins. If the player chooses to kill Papyrus, Sans will not appear again until near the very end of the game. If the player chooses to spare Papyrus, there are a few different methods of doing so. The first of these is to simply lose the battle, several times. Unlike most other enemies, Papyrus does not attempt to actually harm Frisk, and will simply put them in his shed if they lose to him. Fortunately, the shed is left completely unlocked, and Frisk can simply walk out and confront Papyrus, again. Losing enough times will cause him to simply let them go, as he cannot bring himself to capture them, for good. The other way to spare Papyrus is to simply fight him until he grows too tired to continue and elects to grant you "mercy". After this battle, Frisk can return to Papyrus' house and not only see his room (complete with race car bed and action figures), but also either hang out or go on a date, the latter of which only happens if Frisk flirts with Papyrus during the start of the fight. As is to be expected, Papyrus is not very good at either of these things, but the experience allows the player to get Papyrus' phone number, which means he can be called and talked to at almost any point throughout the rest of the game. Shortly after Frisk enters Waterfall, and assuming Papyrus was spared, he can be seen talking to Undyne. While Papyrus attempts to convince Undyne that she doesn't have to hurt the child, he eventually realizes she won't change her mind and meekly backs off. Later, Frisk will get a phone call from Papyrus (who forgot to ask for Frisk's number, so he just dialed every number combination sequentially until he reached theirs), who will ask them if they're wearing a certain article of clothing (varies depending on what armor the player has equipped), as he says Undyne believes she saw them wearing said article of clothing. Regardless of whether the player chooses to lie or tell the truth, Papyrus will manage to accidentally mess it up, in some way. Frisk will later receive another call from Papyrus (at the same time they're being chased by Undyne), who will suggest that the three of them should hang out, together. Assuming the player has not killed any monsters up to this point, they can return to Undyne's home and, with the help of Papyrus, become friends. This is Papyrus' last main appearance in the neutral route, but he can be called at any time if the player is feeling up for some conversation. Papyrus also plays a minor part during the genocide route. Upon meeting Chara, Papyrus and Sans will not recognize the child as human, though Sans will ask if they could "pretend to be one" for his brother. Instead of taking part in Papyrus' japes, Chara will instead just walk through all of his puzzles without a second thought, much to the skeleton's chagrin. Upon reaching the end of Snowdin Town, Papyrus will confront the player, but instead of initiating a friendly battle, he will question their strange and unsettling demeanor. However, he talks about how he believes the child can change, and offers them a hug. Unfortunately, Chara has no compassion left in their body, and strikes him down where he stands. Even with his dying breaths, Papyrus states that he believes they still have some good left in them, and even they can change. Like most of the other main characters, Papyrus plays an important role in the game's true ending, along with being one of the six lost souls who must be rescued during the Asriel Dreemurr boss fight. During the game's credits, Papyrus can be seen driving a real race car down a highway on the surface, only to become irked when his brother passes him while on a bicycle. Powers and Stats Tier: '''At least '''High 6-C Name: 'Papyrus the Skeleton, THE GREAT PAPYRUS (only referred to as this by himself) '''Origin: '''Undertale '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''Likely in his teens to early 20s (Papyrus' username on Undernet is "COOLSKELETON95", which would make him between 15 and 25 due to the game taking place in the year 201X) '''Classification: '''Skeleton, Professional(ly bad) chef, Famous member of the royal guard (Note: Not yet a famous member of the royal guard), All-around nice guy '''Powers and Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Soul Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Bone Manipulation, Blue attacks '''Attack Potency: '''At least '''Large Island level '(Able to generate this much energy with his "absolutely normal attack") 'Speed: Relativistic+ '(Capable of keeping up with Frisk in combat) '''Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: 'At least '''Large Island level '(Papyrus has a defense value of 20, which should provide a large boost to his natural defenses) '''Stamina: '''Relatively high, though he can tire rather quickly if he overexerts himself '''Range: '''Likely multiple meters with bone attacks '''Standard Equipment: '''Bones...lots, and lots of bones, His "battle body" '''Intelligence: '''Papyrus is...not the sharpest tool in the shed, but his heart is always in the right place '''Weaknesses: '''Too kindhearted to actually hurt anyone (note that this puts the limitations of his given feats, especially in comparison to other monsters such as Undyne (She remarks that he is extremely strong, even by her standards, but wouldn't hurt a fly, hence why she keeps putting off his desire to join the royal guard) in perspective, as we've never seen Papyrus actually trying to KILL someone, merely capture them alive), Not very bright. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: * ''Soul Manipulation: Blue Mode -- ''Papyrus has the ability to turn his opponent's soul blue, a trait he shares with his brother. However, Papyrus seems to have less of a mastery over it, as he only seems to be able to ground his opponents and not control the direction of their movement or fling them around. * ''Bone Attacks -- ''Papyrus will send numerous bones at his opponent in varying patterns and speeds.He will also often throw in unique structures and blue bones, which can only be avoided by remaining perfectly still. Category:Undertale Characters Category:Good Characters Category:TUS Traveler Crew Category:Naval Monte's Characters